


Not So Little Green Men

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's afraid that Neal has finally lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Little Green Men

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA / Jeff Eastin / etc. or SyFy / MGM so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Gen  
>  **Fandom(s)** : White Collar; Stargate: Atlantis  
>  **Pairing(s)** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 400  
>  **Written For** : hawk_soaring's [March 2013 Unwritten Meme Prompt](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/177461.html?thread=2698549#t2698549)

When Peter caught up to Neal, the man was sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs rocking back and forth. For a man who had spent almost four years in a federal prison, Peter was concerned.

"Neal?" he questioned tentatively. "Hey buddy, what happened?" he knelt next to the other man and put a hand on his shoulder. Only then did Neal look up.

"It wasn't human," the voice was so quiet, Peter thought he had misheard.

"What wasn't?"

"The thing with dreadlocks. It- damn Mozzie for being right that there's something out there. It had green skin, Peter!"

Peter gripped Neal's shoulder tightly. He had worried that the stress of going against guys with gun when he didn't have something to protect himself would get to Neal. It seemed like it was finally happening.

"Neal, there are no little green men," Peter hoped he didn't sound too patronizing. Maybe Hughes had been right about Neal needing to have sessions with a psychiatrist given some of the cases they had worked, not to mention his prison time.

"But, Peter-- I saw something and it looked like an alien. It wasn't one of those little Roswell ETs either. This thing was taller than me with dreads and there was this weird thing on its hand."

Peter was at a loss of words. Neal seemed convinced he had seen something and Peter wasn't sure he could explain it away for the man. He'd seen lots of strange characters in New York, but it wasn't anywhere near Halloween and the kind of strange Neal was describing just didn't fit.

Peter was let off the hook however when four people came running up toward them. The two in uniforms that looked vaguely military were carrying some heavy firepower. The man that could rival Tarzan had a gun Peter couldn't begin to recognize and the woman had a stick in her hand.

He stood between them and Neal and drew his own weapon. "FBI," he said with a confidence he wasn't quite feeling. "What the hell is going on?"

"Classified by the US Air Force," the dark haired man snapped back. "Just… Did you see anything in this area? We're looking for somethi- one."

Peter risked a glance back towards Neal and felt his world tilt on its axis. "Tall, dreadlocks and green skin?"

The man nodded.

"It went that a'way."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fic Roundups By Year** : [2007](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/133537.html) | [2008](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/132979.html) | [2009](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/132632.html) | [2010](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/152032.html) | [2011](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179165.html) | [2012](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179360.html) | [2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179551.html)


End file.
